Transformation
The power to change into more powerful versions of oneself. Combination of Evolution and Shapeshifting. Also Called * Transforming Capabilities The user can morph into superior, more powerful versions of oneself. At times, the appearance of such forms is merely cosmetic, while in others, the user's body is completely altered. Applications * Superpowered Physiology ** Super Form *** Hyper Form **** Legendary Form ***** Zenith Variations * Conditional Transformation * Environmental Transformation * Gestalt Form * Mode Switching * Multiple Forms * Partial Transformation * Power-Shifting * Powered Form * Transhuman Transformation * Transformation Advancement * Transformation Mimicry * Transformation Skipping * True Form Associations * Enhancing Mutation * Evolution * Life-Force Manipulation harness life energy and concentrate it to the body to alter state it is the one main essential of transforming * Reactive Adaptation * Shapeshifting Limitations * Transformations may have a time-limit. * Transformations may be permanent. * Overuse may be detrimental to the user's health. * Transformations may be limited to certain creatures. * May be connected to/triggered by something, whether item, phrase, actions, emotional state, etc. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Comics Known Objects *Mega Stone (Pokémon) *Miraculous (Miraculous Ladybug) *MutaStones (Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Millennium items (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Chaos Knuckles profile.png|Due to extensive genetic experiments and exposure to Chaos Energy before birth, Knuckles the Echidna (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) eventually transformed into Chaos Knuckles, a living Chaos Emerald. Overclocked Nicole.jpg|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) hooking up a Red Star Ring to her handheld to be transformed into Overlocked Nicole. Shazam!.jpg|By speaking the magic word "Shazam", William "Billy" Batson (DC Comics) can transform himself into a costumed adult with the powers of superhuman strength, speed, flight, and other abilities. Marinette tranforming.gif|With the power of the Ladybug Miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous Ladybug)… Ladybug Transofrmation Miraculous.gif|…is able to transform into Ladybug. Cat Noir Tranformation.gif|With the power of the Cat Miraculous, Adrien Agreste (Miraculous Ladybug)… Cat Noir Transformed Miraculous Ladybug.gif|…is able to transform into Chat Noir. Fairies (Winx Club) transformations.jpg|Fairies (Winx Club) can earn different levels of transformations. Transformation by Iceman & Colossus.jpg|Both Iceman & Colossus (Marvel Comics) demonstrate the ability to transform into their combat forms. Transformation by Werewolf by Day.jpg|A Werewolf by Day (Marvel Comics) the opposite to the Night species. Transformation By Sauron.jpg|By absorbing Life energy, Karl Lykos (Marvel Comics) transforms into the reptilian monster known as Sauron!!! Transformation by Dan Ketch - Ghost Rider.jpg|By touching the gas cap of his motorcycle, Danny Ketch (Marvel Comics) transforms into.... Transformation by Dan Ketch - Ghost Rider 2.jpg|....Ghost Rider!!! Transformation by Brood.jpg|The Brood (Marvel Comics) Hulk.jpg|The Incredible Hulk (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga aster_transforms.PNG|Using the overflowing power coming from his sword Aster (Black Clover) is able to assume a more powerful form. Ichigo True Hollow.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) partially tranforming into his Hollow self after mastering the power. Lobomon2.gif|Using the Digi-Spirits, DigiDestined (Digimon Frontier) can use Spirit Evolution to transform into Hybrid Digimon. Goku_Super_Saiyan.png|Goku's (Dragon Ball) base Super Saiyan form. VegetaAndGokuSS401.png|Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) as Super Saiyan 4s. Frieza_Forms.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball) alongside his five different transformations. Brianne de Chateau.png|Brianne de Chateau (Dragon Ball Super) can use her "Magical Girl transformation" to become... Ribrianne.png|...the Magical Girl Ribrianne. Last Ghost ÄRM.GIF|After betraying his Ghost Chess warriors and absorbing them into his body, Kapellmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) transformed into a demon. Killer_B_Version_2.jpg|By drawning the power of their Tailed Beasts, the Jinchūriki (Naruto) can use diffenet transformations. File:Himari_Noihara.png|Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) transformed partway into her bakeneko form. Kuyo kitsune.jpg|Kuyo (Rosario + Vampire) has two transformations, a more animalistic fox form... Kuyō_Monster_form.jpg|...and his true Battle Form. Hiei_Many_Eyes.jpg|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) in the form of the Jaganshi. Mega_Evolution.gif|Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert (Pokémon) Mega Evolving to Mega Sceptile, Mega Blaziken and Mega Swampert. Lucario into Mega Lucario.gif|Lucario (Pokémon) transformation into Mega Lucario. Demigra_Final.png|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) transforms into Demigra Final. hpvol49-dune02.jpg|Dune (Heartcatch Precure) The Infinity Shiloutte.jpg|Inifinity Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) is the final form from combing all the cures in the heartcatch series into one being; her appearance is taken after the leader Cure Blossom. Forever_Lovely_Stance.png|Forever Lovely (Happiness Charge Precure) is the final form of Cure Lovely from combining all the Cure's powers in the series into a final transformation form. Fusion Demon.jpg|Fusion's (Precure All Stars DX) final form. MutaStones.jpg|The Turtles (Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen) using the MutaStones to transform into "SuperMutants." Transfomation By Baoh Ikuro Hashizawa.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: the Visitor) assuming his Baoh form. Video Games super-smash-bros-4-mega-mewtwo-dlc-release-date-final.png|Using Mega Evolution, Mewtwo (Pokémon) can become either Mega Mewtwo X or Mega Mewtwo Y. Sora's Drive Forms.jpg|Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) many Drive Forms. Super_sonic_final.png|Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) is one of Sonic the Hedgehog's many transformation. BurningBlaze.PNG|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) used Sol Emeralds to be transformed into Burning Blaze. Wyzen.jpg|After activating his Mantra Reactor, Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) turned into his planet-size final form. Shin-Akuma.jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter) takes the form of Shin Akuma. Chromatus.jpg|Ludger Kresnik (Tales of Xillia 2) in his Chromatus form. Devil Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama's (Tekken) Devil form. Oni (2).jpg|Akuma's (Street Fighter) Oni form. Corrin dragon.gif|Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) can transform into a dragon. Aya Brea Liberation.jpg|Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) in her Liberation form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Transmutation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries